Lejos de aquí
by Painalli
Summary: Todo pasó muy rápido. Tenía a Yurio a su lado y el cielo empezaba a despejarse... pero a él no lo veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría vivo y a salvo? / Song-fic de la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Kudai.


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Yuri on Ice y espero que no sea el último. Me vicié con este anime y hoy puedo decir que está entre mis cinco favoritos, junto a Shingeki no Kyojin y Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Sin embargo, me tomó mucho tiempo elegir un tema para escribir un fanfic de esto, pues sin duda no quería hacer algo repetitivo y últimamente no he tenido cabeza para escribir algo muy poético. Si quieren algo más cursi mejor lean "Red and Blue" jajajaja

Por ahora, espero que les guste este fanfic. No es lo que acostumbro, y la verdad dudé mucho de terminarlo.

Si les gusta mucho y acaso quieren que haga un long-fic con esto como introducción, hagánmelo saber!

* * *

.

 **Lejos de aquí**

Yuuri tosió un par de veces, hostigado por el humo que emanaba de del muro de cadáveres que bloqueaba la calle. Parecía una burda y grotesca imitación del muro de Berlín, con casi la misma altura y longitud; sólo que en esta ocasión fue San Petersburgo dividido a la mitad. Yuuri no había presenciado personalmente la "construcción" del muro, pero llevaba varios meses viviendo a unos metros de distancia, de modo que se había acostumbrado al hedor y a las cenizas que se desprendían de él cada tantas horas.

En esos momentos había utilizado su vieja bufanda para protegerse de la nieve y la ceniza. Sus gafas le habrían sido de mucha utilidad también si no las hubiese perdido desde hacía ya varias semanas. Le frustraba no poder ver nada; todo era una mancha gris detrás de una mancha aún más gris. Todo, excepto...

\- Cerdo, muévete.

La voz de Yuri Plisetsky lo hizo volver a la tierra. Le miró, entornando los ojos como ya era una costumbre, y juraría ver en su rostro un deje de nerviosismo. No podía culparle. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer era arriesgado.

Yuuri tomó la pala que había esperado a su lado por varios minutos, y posicionándose en frente del muro, la clavó en la base de un cadáver descompuesto. Yurio hizo lo mismo. Después de comprobar que las palas no se deshacían, empezaron a sacar los cadáveres y el resto de desechos que comprendían el muro.

La tarea les habría tomado varias horas, pero se sentían optimistas.

No habían podido siquiera soñar en abrir una brecha en el muro antes, debido a que éste había sido construido con muchos desechos químicos, entre los cuales se hallaba algún tipo de ácido corrosivo que volvían inútiles las palas y cualquier otra cosa al alcance de la mano. Después de muchos intentos, se habían visto en la desesperante necesidad de esperar que los químicos se desintegraran y que el muro se enfriara un poco. Aún ahora Yuuri podía sentir calor emanar de aquella aberración, incluso cuando toda la calle estaba tapizada de nieve.

 _¿A dónde van los niños?_

Entonces, un cuerpo ligeramente carbonizado cayó sobre la pala del japonés, con una cabeza demasiado pequeña para ser una adulto.

\- Yurio... -Susurró, angustiado.

 ** _¿Qué quieres decirme?_**

\- ¿Qué?

 _¿En dónde jugarán después?_

 ** _¿A qué te refieres?_**

Yurio se giró hacia su amigo, notando lo que le había estremecido tanto. En comparación con los otros, aquel cuerpo parecía casi intacto, evidenciando que fue cubierto por el fuego antes de formar parte de aquella escalofriante estructura. Miró el rostro del japonés y supo antes de tiempo que éste vomitaría. Cuando lo hizo, el ruso no pudo evitar sentir otra vez que los papeles se habían invertido. Él, que era mucho menor, trataba de mantenerse fuerte y estoico ante la enloquecedora desolación que cubría esa parte de la ciudad. Yuuri, por otro lado, venía soportándolo a duras penas, permaneciendo en silencio gran parte del tiempo y llorando cuando creía que él no le escuchaba. Sin embargo, Yurio no le recriminaba nada. Había entendido desde hacía poco que la esperanza podía provocar un dolor aún más agudo que la pérdida.

 _¿A dónde van las lágrimas?_

Aún así... Si ese idiota no continuaba, no serviría de nada conservar la esperanza.

 ** _No sé de qué hablas._**

\- Si ya terminaste de desperdiciar la comida que encontré ayer, es hora de seguir.

Notó que el pelinegro intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Sin darle la cara, tal vez por vergüenza, asintió.

Tiempo atrás al ruso no le habría sorprendido que el cerdo le pidiese otro descanso, pero ahora, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Recordaba los días que duró la alarma contra ataques nucleares, las horas en absoluta soledad dentro de aquel maloliente refugio. La gente que había podido llegar cuchicheaba en ruso acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues días atrás ya habían salido noticias sobre la guerra declarada por Rusia hacia los Estados Unidos. Se decía que, más que una nueva guerra fría, era un auténtico apocalipsis nuclear, dado que se habían unido al conflicto Corea del norte y Japón, sin mencionar de la sangrienta guerra que se había potenciado en Arabia Saudita, Iraq, Siria e Israel.

Él no sabía mucho de esos temas, y es que nunca le había interesado la política. Yuuri, quien estaba con él al momento en que las alarmas sonaron, tampoco entendía del tema. Eran sólo un par de jóvenes patinadores a los que la política de unos pocos les había costado la libertad.

 _¿A quién voy a culpar después?_

 ** _A mi no me mires._**

De eso hacía ya cinco meses, o tal vez seis. Era difícil llevar la cuenta sin un teléfono o televisión.

Al pensar en esto, a pesar de la desagradable tarea que estaban llevando a cabo en conjunto, Yurio tuvo que soltar una carcajada. Yuuri le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, tal vez bastante preocupado de quedarse junto a un demente.

\- ¿Por qué ríes? -Le preguntó, casi asustado.

\- No, es que... pensé en lo mucho que extraño mi móvil.

 _Cuando el cielo se haya vuelto escarcha._

 ** _¿A qué te refieres?_**

 _Y no haya marcha atrás..._

El rostro de Yuuri se ensombreció, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimentó el calor de la ira.

\- ¡No vamos a cruzar este muro con un teléfono! -Explotó, golpeando el suelo con la pala.

Yurio se sobresaltó un poco al principio, pero pronto se quedó tranquilo. Observó al pelinegro fijamente, viendo en sus ojos el brillo de la rabia y la urgencia, de esa necesidad de golpear a alguien porque no encuentra otra salida. _Ese brillo que él había tenido al inicio de todo_.

\- Por otro lado, puede que pudiéramos encontrar a Victor con uno. -Replicó suavemente, desviando la mirada.

Yuuri enmudeció.

\- Por eso estamos haciendo esto, cerdo. -Le recordó el rubio, subiéndose las mangas de la chaqueta para continuar con su tarea. Su cuerpo empezaba a cubirse de sudor.- Para encontrar a Victor. Para que puedas estar con Victor. Pero no creo que le guste verte con esa actitud.

El japonés escuchó sus palabras y sintió que éstas se clavaban en su carne lentamente, abriendo una comprensión mayor a su mensaje. Como era muy común últimamente, Yurio tenía razón. Pasaba tanto tiempo extrañando a Victor, preguntándose si estaría bien, que empezaba a perderse a sí mismo; le dolía la cabeza todo el tiempo y sufría de insomnio casi todas las noches.

 _Cuando ya sea tarde,_

 _y las luces se apaguen._

 _Cuando el día se vuelva noche,_

 _y no se pueda volver atrás..._

 _Yo estaré contigo,_

 _preguntando qué fue lo que hicimos._

Cuando volvió a desapilar los cuerpos y los demás desechos, Yuuri se permitió recordar el día que las alarmas sonaron.

No hablaba ruso, así que se valió de Yurio para seguir las instrucciones y correr al refugio más cercano. Dado que en Japón eran muy comunes los simulacros para cosas bastante aterradoras, Yuuri no se sintió tan fuera de sitio, pero aún así le puso nervioso no tener a Victor a su lado. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no fue consciente que la ciudad podía estar ardiendo en llamas mientras Victor deambulaba por la calle.

Tan pronto se hubiesen cerrado las compuertas del refugio, el sonido de sirenas llenó el espacio sobre sus cabezas. Luego de casi media hora, se escucharon los bombardeos más brutales que alguien en ese lugar hubiese escuchado jamás; y era bastante decir, dado que habían varios ancianos que debieron haber vivido varias guerras. El temblor hizo estremecer a Yuuri, quien empezó a transpirar y a respirar más y más rápido. De un momento a otro el refugio se encogía y las voces de sus allegados se apagaba para dar paso a un zumbido desesperante. "Victor", pensaba, "¿Dónde está Victor?". Se estrujaba las manos sudorosas mientras sentía que los ojos le escocían bajo las gafas. Entonces llegaron las primeras lágrimas, y el llanto se desbordó con la misma rapidez con la que caían las bombas.

Victor.

Victor, Victor.

¿Dónde estaba?

 _Y si quedara una sola esperanza,_

 _quisiera que fuera de nuevo contigo_

 _lejos de aquí._

Una nube gris cubrió el sol y le hizo volver al presente. Abrió los ojos con alarma y tocó el hombro de Yurio. Éste a su vez se giró hacia él y observó la nube a sus espaldas, mostrando un semblante sombrío y estricto.

\- Será mejor que sigamos mañana. -Le advirtió, golpeando suavemente la pala contra la nieve, para quitarle así la suciedad.

Yuuri apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡Nos falta tan poco! -Sacó dos porciones bien grandes de desechos, usando la fuerza que le quedaba después de una mañana de trabajo. Sin embargo, el rubio tomó su brazo y lo apartó del muro.

\- No hagas ninguna estupidez, cerdo. -Al ver que su compañero seguía temblando, soltó la pala y tomó su rostro entre las manos.- Escúchame... Seguiremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? A primera hora, igual que hoy. Te juro que antes del medio día cruzaremos esta porquería, pero tenemos que irnos ahora.

Yuuri volvió a sentir que el ruso había envejecido más de una década, y él, por el contrario, parecía un niño desesperado. No tenía por qué dejarle todo ese peso. ¡Tendría que cuidarlo! No se imaginaba la opinión que tendría Victor de él, una vez que lo encontraran, de semejante comportamiento. El pelinegro le echó un vistazo al cielo y, al ver que las nubles se aglomeraban más y más, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yurio, huyendo juntos al edificio donde se habían refugiado en los últimos meses.

Aunque les tomó apenas un minuto llegar ahí, el agua alcanzó la chaqueta de Yuuri, salpicándola de gotas calientes y ligeramente aceitosas. En el primer descanso de las escaleras, el japonés se sacó la prenda y la sacudió, molesto consigo mismo por haber esperado tanto. Ambos jóvenes miraron el cielo oscuro por el ventanal. La lluvia ácida, según sabían bastantes rusos, no era nada graciosa cuando uno vivía en las calles. Y desde el bombardeo en San Petersburgo y otras ciudades del país, mucha gente ya no tenía dónde poder resguardarse de un fenómeno tan cruel.

A Yurió le preocupaba en gran medida la posición que ellos ocupaban viviendo en aquel edificio, notándose éste bastante entre la pila de escombros que era el resto de la cuadra. No dudaba que de seguir ahí, algún día los encontrase una pandilla o peor aún, soldados enemigos.

Sin embargo, habían tenido paz hasta el momento. Tal vez debido a que nadie quería vivir tan cerca del muro.

 _Se están quedando lejos._

Cuando subían ya por el tercer piso, Yuuri notó por el ventanal que dos figuras corrían a lo lejos, pasando rápidamente entre una estructura casi destruida. Sofocando un grito, se pegó al cristal y apretó los puños contra el vidrio.

\- No, no... -Su voz era apenas un suspiro roto, agudo. No podía dejarles ahí afuera.- ¡AQUÍ! -Gritó con todo el aire en sus pulmones.- ¡AQUÍ!

 ** _Y no te detienes._**

Sin embargo, ellos no podían escucharle.

\- ¡Qué haces, idiota! -Yurio tiró de él, intentando llevarlo al departamento.

Pero Yuuri no podía quitar la mirada de aquellas figuras que, aún a lo lejos, parecían sufrir tratando de buscar un refugio.

\- No nos han visto... -Susurró una vez que Yurio cerró la puerta y le puso cerrojo.

\- Ya sabes que cuando llueve se levanta el vapor debido a la nieve. -Le recordó el menor, tomando la chaqueta del japonés para dejarla a un lado.- No creo que puedan ver el edificio hasta que se despeje el clima.

 ** _Se van, se van y tú tal vez..._**

 ** _No quieras quedarte._**

 _"Hasta que se despeje el clima"._

Yuuri nunca se había preguntado en su vida lo que la lluvia ácida podía hacer en una persona si ésta se expusiera a ella durante horas. No era algo que le interesara saber. Aún así, tuvo que averiguarlo en repetidas ocasiones después de que las puertas del refugio se abrieran y lo único que quedase en el horizonte fueran escombros.

 _Y conviertese en bombas de tiempo._

Él era un patinador profesional.

 _ **Como si fuera un sueño...**_

Él no conocía la guerra.

 _Cuando ya no haya marcha atrás._

Sabía que la guerra había alcanzado a Japón debido a sus relaciones internacionales, pero a veces se preguntaba si habría corrido con la misma suerte de no haberse mudado a Rusia para entrenar con Victor y el resto del equipo ruso.

Cada vez que esos tristes pensamientos lo abordaban, tenía asco de sí mismo. No quería ningún destino lejos de Victor, ni de Yurio ni de su carrera como patinador.

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿importaba algo más que su propia vida en aquellos momentos? El patinaje había quedado en el olvido, igual que todas las pistas de hielo y todos los patines y tal vez incluso todos los jueces y concursantes. Su medalla de plata del GPF pasado había sido destruida por una de las bombas, seguro. Tal vez todo lo que había logrado había quedado destruido.

Otra vez durmió pensando en Victor, en la última vez que le vio sonreír.

Había sido la noche anterior al bombardeo, después de que los tres acabasen de cenar. Habían hablado en la cocina durante un buen rato, mientras lavaban y secaban los trastes. Yuuri le platicaba sobre una canción que había oído recientemente, y de cómo le vendría bien un ritmo similar para una futura coreografía. Victor sólo lo escuchaba y sonreía, como si algo tan trivial pudiera hacerlo el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Quizás, lo que Yuuri más extrañaba del petacampeón, era su capacidad para disfrutar cada instante. Desde que le conoció, desde que se hizo su entrenador, cada minuto juntos fue una bendición.

Así que, ¿se arrepentía de estar en Rusia?

No. No si podía encontrar a Victor.


End file.
